


Scar - 31 Days of Apex - Day 21

by mdpenguino



Series: 31 Days of Apex [21]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpenguino/pseuds/mdpenguino
Summary: Gibby has some time thinking about the recent events
Series: 31 Days of Apex [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850209
Kudos: 3





	Scar - 31 Days of Apex - Day 21

Scars take time to fade; some are ephemeral, and some will never heal. I should know this by know. I’ve been serving with S.A.R.A.S long enough to see more than two lifetimes worth of scars. As of late, I’ve been putting a lot of effort into remembering, simply remembering. Remembering things and places that will forever be a scar on me. Thunderdome. Skull Town. Nik. A connected chain of memories, their marks on the landscapes. Lost.

Recently, I’ve been distracted in the games. Especially at the strip of land where monolithic tall walls of stone used to stand – separating Skull Town from Market and such. And my teammates have caught me out on it. Lifeline has had to use D.O.C multiple times to heal me up, just after a fight where I wasn’t really paying full attention.

I should be over these scars. But they’re still there. Memories of places. Just like how Nik is still there. Every often, when I’m at my darkest, at my depths and I don’t think I’m able to go any lower, I hear his voice. If only I could hear it for real one last time.

I don’t know if these scars will ever really heal. What’s lost in Kings Canyon will remain lost. I need to move on and embrace them. In my drawer sits a stack of paper. Letters. All penned to Nik. Never completed. “He’s moved on I say.” “He doesn’t need me back in his life.” These are the thoughts that always cross my mind when I write these letters. And there’s truth to it. We grew apart. He doesn’t need me. And I need to learn to not need him, and I thought I had. But recently watching our family of legends grow apart has made me yearn for something that isn’t as volatile. 

But maybe I should focus on getting the gang back together. “Someone out there needs saving.” I mumble.

**Author's Note:**

> A smaller one after yesterday's goliath of a prompt. Hopefully tomorrow will be better! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
